My Heart
by JazzyO
Summary: Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que de se rendre. Dans cette fic, nous prenons part aux pensées errantes de Becker au cours d'une réunion, et des événements qui en découlent.


**Salut les gens, voici un petit Jecker pour changer un peu. C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas, ou alors un seul donc j'ai voulu faire plaisir aux fans de ce couple.**

**Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de Obscure Soul qui m'a gentiment donné la permission de la traduire.**

**L'auteur vous encourage à écouter My Heart de Paramore pendant la lecture de cet OS. Histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance.**

**Bonne lecture ;)  
**

* * *

Elle avait glissé sur lui, vraiment.  
Ces sentiments..de...d'émotions. Et des romantiques, qui plus est!  
Mais elle l'avait obtenu de lui.  
Jessica Parker.  
Elle l'a frappé comme un tsunami.  
Elle était ...  
Eh bien, c'était la chose.  
Elle était comme une boule de... de choses dont aucun mot n'avait encore était inventé pour elle.  
Alors, elle était elle, tout simplement.

L'odeur fleurie de son parfum qui flottait sous son nez tous les jours.  
La légère odeur du shampooing à la fraise qu'elle utilise tous les matins.  
Ces grands yeux bleus qui pourraient vous amener à la mort plus vite qu'un pistolet sur votre tempe.  
Son merveilleux sourire, encadré par des lèvres luxuriantes qui cachaient des dents magnifiquement blanches.  
Le son de sa voix quand elle parle: comme une bouffée d'air frais.  
Son rire: comme des carillons flottants sur la brise.  
La rougeur qui se répand sur son visage comme une vague de chaleur après un long moment dans le froid.

Sa façon irréprochable de s'habiller, de manière lumineuse et gaie, afin de compléter le noir de son uniforme. Jusque dans les très haut talons impraticables, ce qui laissait supposer une couleur par jour et quelle serait celle du lendemain.

Elle était ... _parfaite_.  
Et, par conséquent, complètement et totalement hors compétition pour lui.

_Dieu_, pensait-il, _s'ils savaient __ce que je pensais__...__ils se foutraient __de moi __pour le reste de __ma vie__, et me respecteraient encore moins! __Ce sont des pensées __stupides__, bien trop féminines __, et __indigne d'un homme__. __Certainement __pas des choses __qu'un soldat __doit __penser__!_  
"Capitaine Becker." Lester lui adressa la parole, le sortant de ses pensées: «Si vous voulez vous joindre à nous? Peut-être que vous pourriez partager vos notes?"  
Becker cligna des yeux. Notes? Il baissa les yeux sur son bloc-notes et sentit ses joues brûler quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait.  
"Euh ... non merci." murmura-t-il précipitamment, baissant la tête et déchirant délicatement la feuille, la pliant à plusieurs reprises, avant de la mettre en toute sécurité dans sa poche.

"C'est vrai. Eh bien, Capitaine, tandis que vous agissiez comme un écolier téméraire avec un coup de cœur, et je n'ai aucun doute sur le sujet de vos rêveries, nous avons décidé ..." Lester ronronnait , et Becker se tourna et attrapa le regard que Jess lui donnait de l'autre côté de la table. C'était un mélange entre l'intérêt, la curiosité, l'amusement et ... quelque chose d'autre.  
Cette autre chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre.  
Il combattit la rougeur qui menaçait de revenir avec une vengeance et lui envoya un petit sourire, qu'elle lui rendit avec timidité.

"Capitaine, Miss Parker, communication silencieuse signifie également parler, ce que je ne tolère pas lors de mes réunions. Si vous ne pouvez vraiment pas attendre la fin de la réunion pour en découdre avec votre flirt, alors s'il vous plaît, partez." Jess baissa la tête et murmura ses excuses. Becker soupira en roulant des yeux. Sa concentration était brisée, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de faire attention maintenant. Il avait besoin de se ressaisir. Garder un visage impassible pendant tout ce temps, Becker se leva, prit son bloc-notes, adressa un salut moqueur à Lester et sortit tranquillement.  
Il entendit Lester soupirer et murmurer "employés indisciplinés".

Il sortit immédiatement son téléphone.  
_Amuse toi bien ; ) - B_  
Sa réponse fut quasi instantanée.  
_Idiot ; ) - J_  
_Tu m'aime vraiment ;) - B  
_Son cœur martelait sa gorge pendant qu' il envoyait sa réponse.  
_Hmm ... peut-être ... ; )  
Bien sûr que oui : ) - J  
_Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, vraiment.  
_: D - B  
_Il perdit la bataille contre son cœur.

Maintenant, peut-être que l'option la plus viable était de gagner la guerre et la fille, pour ainsi dire.  
Il leva les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit, et Jess sortit. Il leva un sourcil.  
"Lester m'a viré." dit-elle nonchalamment. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre.  
Et éclatèrent de rire.  
"Alors". dit Jess alors qu'il se reprenait. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait sur ce bout de papier?" Becker se redressa immédiatement.  
"Hum...r...rien d'important." Il hocha la tête, déglutit, maudissant intérieurement alors qu'une rougeur se glissait sur son visage. Jess sourit.  
"Be-cker?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.  
"Oui, Jessica." soupira-t-il.

"Montre moi le papier?" demanda-t-elle, en élargissant ses yeux et avec une moue boudeuse.

"Pas question." dit-il, tournant son visage loin d'elle.  
"Mais Becker!" gémit-elle, s'approchant plus près de lui.

"N...non, tu ne sauras pas ce que - Jess!" cria-t-il alors qu'elle sortit la feuille de sa poche. Elle sourit méchamment.  
"Vraiment, Jess, redonne le moi!" pleura-t-il désespérément, essayant de lui reprendre. Elle se baissa sous son bras et le déplia lentement, le taquinant tout ce temps là.  
"Jess, s'il te plaît." plaida-t-il.  
Jess se mit à rire: "Honnêtement, Becker, ce qui est inscrit ici est si mauvaise que tu ne veux pas me..." sa respiration se bloqua et Becker ferma les yeux, il sentit son visage devenir plus chaud qu'il ne devrait l'être et une chaleur inondait son corps.  
"Oh, Becker ..." murmura-t-elle.  
"Jess, je suis tellement désolé, j'allais..." Il n'eut pas la chance de finir son raisonnement qu'une paire de lèvres vint se coller aux siennes avec douceur.  
"Jess?" interrogea-t-il avec incertitude alors qu' elle s'écartait, se mordant les lèvres. Et petit à petit, un petit sourire commença à se répandre sur son visage.  
"Becker ... c'est ..." Elle s'interrompit. "Incroyable."

Elle lui montra le papier, contenant un croquis fait au crayon, très précis de son visage, montrant son sourire éclatant et des dents merveilleuses, avec un cœur dessiné autour d'elle, et les mots "Ce cœur, il bat, il ne bat que pour toi." Il se sentit devenir rouge à nouveau.  
_Peut-être que Lester avait trouver les mots justes, avec ce commentaire "écolier téméraire"._

Il haussa les épaules,  
"J'ai dessiné mieux." lui dit-il. Elle leva un sourcil.  
"De moi?" il regardait les joues de Jess devenir rose à son commentaire présomptueux.  
"En fait, ouais" Il lui fit un sourire et ses yeux s'élargirent: "J'ai tout un carnet de croquis à la maison."  
"Mieux que ce ...?" interrogea-t-elle. Il hocha la tête.  
"Est-ce encore possible ...?" se demanda-t-elle, bouche bée devant lui. Il se sentit rougir, encore une fois. Et encore une fois il hocha la tête.

"C'est...euh...assez grossier, en comparaison de certaines des choses que j'ai dessiné, vraiment. Tu peux...tu peux le garder, si tu veux." offra-t-il nerveusement. Jess s'éclaira, se pencha et pressa un autre doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et Becker senti un espoir, un sourire timide dansa sur son visage.  
"J'aimerais beaucoup. Merci, Becker." dit-elle, lui rendant un sourire un peu moins timide que le sien.  
_Maintenant. Maintenant, fais-le maintenant, merde! Rappelle toi, être décontracté - tu es un soldat bien entraîné - alors agis comme tel! Maintenant, demande lui comme si c'était pas un gros problème._  
"Tu veux sortir pour dîner?" lâcha-t-il nerveusement.  
_En douceur. __C'est la clé, Hilary.  
_Jess rayonna,

"J'adorerais. Ce soir?" demanda-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils. Il hocha la tête, stupéfait.  
_Elle __avait dit oui__!_  
"Tu passes ma prendre à huit heures?" demanda-t-elle encore. Il hocha la tête à nouveau.

_Il __allait sortir avec __Jessica Parker__!_  
"Super!" Elle sourit, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "Je te verrai plus tard." Il la regardait, sidéré, alors qu'elle sautillait presque dans le couloir.  
Il ne détourna le regard que lorsque les gens commencèrent à affluer dans le couloir à la fin de la réunion.  
"J'espère que vous avez éclairci cette situation, Capitaine, et ne restez pas là, bouche bée dans le couloir tout ce temps." déclara Lester, debout à côté de l'homme en question. Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Becker.  
"Oui, monsieur." Répondit-il.  
"Très bien." dit vivement Lester : "Parce que je ne le tolérerai pas de nouveau."

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Un petit OS sympathique avec notre cher Becker en artiste timide. Franchement il est tout mignon non?  
**

**A vos reviews tout le monde, j'aimerais faire plaisir à l'auteur. Puis peut-être que comme ça j'aurais la motivation nécessaire pour vous traduire d'autres Jecker. C'est vous qui voyez.  
**

**A bientôt :)  
**


End file.
